Vindication
by Sunappu
Summary: 'Be louder… Let it out… Forgive me… ' (Elricest)
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid Al…" Edward grumbled as he slammed the front door and kicked off his boots, leaving them astray instead of placing them on the shoe rack next to the door. He tugged off his coat, being a little more orderly, and hung it up on the coat rack before making his way to the couch and flopping down into the cushions as he covered his face with his arm.

"_Why can't you trust me?" _

Ed could still hear his brother's shaky voice and see his tear stained face staring up at him. A sigh slipped past his lips, as he remembered the words he regretfully yelled back.

"_Because you're younger and you wouldn't understand!"_

It had come out all wrong, and before he could rephrase or add anything to clear up the misunderstanding, Al had taken off running and was enveloped in the large crowd at the carnival. Ed could only pathetically call his brother's name, having to mumble an apology to every person he bumped as he tried to go after him. To no avail, he lost sight of and couldn't find find Al no matter how many times he had walked through the entire place.

"_Fine then." Ed had stubbornly said. His feet were sore as he came around the same food stand for the fifteenth time, and his breath coming out short. "I'll just go home without you then." _

Edward removed his arm from covering his face and set it on his stomach, blinking his tired eyes at the ceiling. He regretted those words he spoke, and the selfish action he took. Going back wasn't an option. He'd have to pay to get in again and Al was the one who had insisted on holding onto the money.

Alphonse…

All Edward wanted was to hold him tightly and apologize over and over again with kisses.

"_I'm sorry." Ed would say as he kissed Al's nose. "I'm sorry." He'd repeat, landing his lips gently on one cheek, saying, "I'm sorry," again before his other cheek was given the same treatment. "So sorry." His lips would land onto Al's forehead after he brushed aside his lightly colored hair. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Al…" _

_Ed's lips would then connect with Al's in a slow, sensual kiss as his fingers played with the hem of his younger brother's shirt. In time, the kiss would deepen and he'd let his tongue slip past Al's lips, inciting his to move. With their tongues rubbing gently in rhythm, Edward's hands would ascend underneath the fabric of his brother's shirt, gently gliding over the soft, smooth skin with his nails, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Al would gasp gently against his lips as Ed's fingers brushed over his nipples, and Ed would want to hear any sound he could emit from his brother. _

_Moving down to Al's neck, Ed would press open mouthed kisses as he rolled the sensitive buds in his fingertips. He needed to hear more than a gasp. His lips attached to Al's neck and began to suck gently, nipping at the skin. He could hear his brother's breathing hitch, but it still wasn't enough. _

'_More…'_

_Edward needed to hear his younger brother, hear that he was forgiven. His hands moved down, grasped Al's waist, and he firmly pressed their hips together, grinding gently. An airy sigh elicited from his brother. _

'_More…'_

_His lips disconnected from Al's neck with a smack, leaving a purple mark on his perfect skin. He could help but to kiss it in admiration before wasting no more time. His fingers quickly undid the button and zipper of Al's pants, feeling his brother's erection through the inconsequential fabric. The light panting he heard was not enough._

'_Just a little more…'_

_Ed carefully slipped past the elastic band of Al's boxers, wrapping his fingers around the stiffening member. His strokes were slow and steady, gradually making his way up Al's shaft, then back down again as he kissed at his brother's throat. He could feel Al swallow against his lips, wondering why he wouldn't make the sound he needed to hear, if he would forgive him. "Alphonse…" He whispered out breathlessly. _

'_Almost there…'_

_He picked up the pace, stroking faster. A small whimper was heard, but was still not enough to satisfy Ed. _

'_Be louder… Let it out… '_

'_Forgive me… '_

_Ed could feel his younger brother trembling beneath his lips and he knew he'd have to try a little harder. He moved his lips to the side and placed an open mouthed kiss on the proud mark he'd left earlier. The skin was sensitive to his touch, and he could tell as he gently flicked his tongue over it by the way Al's breathing had hitched._

_He picked up the pace of his stroking once again, trying desperately to hear his brother's voice… just once, and that would be enough. Any sound… any mangled form of a word coming from Al's mouth would suffice. _

"_B-brother…" _

'_Just once more… I need to hear you…'_

_His tongue pressed down against the hickey as his fingers tried out a new position, keeping the same quick, steady pace. _

"_I'm… I'm gonna…" _

Ed felt a hot, sticky substance spill onto his fingers as he moaned softly behind his bottom lip, held firmly between his teeth. With half lidded eyes, he stared down at the mess he made in his underwear, panting softly as the effects of his orgasm wore off. There was no motivation to clean up, only the desire to sleep with his mind now clear and body satisfied. He let his eyes flutter close, and was unconscious within a matter of minutes, not taking any mind to the viscid mess inside his boxers. The only thing that bothered him was his guilty conscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Pathetic.

It was only word Alphonse could use to describe his brother at that very moment, passed out on the couch with his hand down his dirtied boxers. Just pathetic. A sigh slipped from the younger brother.

He quietly shut the door, stepped out of his shoes, and made his way silently with his socked feet across the carpet to Edward's sleeping figure. There was a blanket folded on the back of the couch that Al grabbed and draped over Ed, tucking him in snug. He paused a moment, being leaned down and so close to his brother's face, and could hear the deep intake of breaths and soft snores emitting from him.

"What were you thinking about, brother?" Al whispered as he dared to inch closer, close his eyes, and ghost his lips over Edward's soft, warm cheek. "Do you think about me when you touch yourself?" His lips moved against Ed's cheek as he spoke those dirty words. He almost felt guilty for taking advantage of his older brother's unconscious state to say such lewd things to him, but it's not like he could any other time.

Al pulled back enough to look at Edward's sleeping face. How could he look so innocent after doing such a culpable thing?

"Alphonse…"

Hearing his name made him tense, thinking Ed had woken, but his eyes were still shut and he didn't move an inch.

"What is it, brother?" Al whispered back.

"...I'm sorry. You're right."

"Right about what?"

"You're old enough to understand…"

Al couldn't help the soft smile as he reached out to gingerly tuck long strands of blond hair behind Ed's ear.

"Thank you."

He stood up to leave, but as he turned, he felt a hand grab his wrist and hold him there. His heart skipped a beat as he turned around to see golden eyes staring up at him, half lidded.

"And yes, Al. I did touch myself to the thought of you." A smirk splayed on Edward's sleepy face as Alphonse's cheeked heated, turning a nice shade of pink.

"That better be your clean hand." Was all Al could manage.

"Of course it is."

"...You should go shower."

"Come with me."

"...Okay."

Edward let go of Al and sat up, stretching his muscles with a groan before standing and plopping his head on his younger brother's shoulder.

"I didn't know you were so dirty." Ed whispered into Al's ear and placed a kiss on his neck.

"I think you're the dirty one." Alphonse chuckled and Ed could feel the vibration of his laugh against his lips. "You smell like sex."

"Well, then help me clean up and we can both smell like sex after."

"You're so perverted."

"Yeah, you are too."

The shower was warm and steamy, both of them under the shower head as their lips locked and tongue clashed. Hands hesitantly roamed each other's bodies, and moans and gasps could be heard above the sound of the water hitting their bare skin and the tiles. It was perfect, better than any fantasy either of them have ever dreamt of.


End file.
